Healing Hands
by Sharon10
Summary: After A Drunk Driver Kills Bo And Nora's Daughter Madison, Their Lives And Their Marriage Falls Apart. Find Out What Happens 15 Years In The Future When The After Effects Are Still Affecting Everyone-- Including Their Remaining Two Children. BoNora AU
1. Healing Hands Part 1

**Healing Hands- Part 1**

She was sitting on the front porch swing in the early hours of the morning. She couldn't explain why but for some reason it always made her feel at peace. She was just getting ready to call it a night when she saw his truck pull up. She tried to suppress a smile when she saw him close the door and look at her. He was just like his father... same build, same gorgeous eyes, same expression.

Sometimes when she looked him, she could see her entire future in his eyes...because it was Bo's eyes she was looking through. This time when she looked at him, she saw the same sadness in his eyes that she had seen in his fathers when he realized she had lied to him. God how she hoped that Matthew's wife hadn't put him through the same kind of agony. And if she had then she prayed that she'd be able to find the words to make this ok for him.

She had dreaded the day when she'd have to tell him about their past. She had never wanted to discuss it again because it was done... over... and Bo had forgiven her... they had agreed to never bring it up again...but maybe there was no way around it this time...maybe the time was now. She only hoped that he wouldn't hate her when he knew.

Nora: Hey baby...

Matthew: Mom! I'm 25 now. Are you ever going to stop calling me that?

Nora (Hugging him): Never. I don't care if your 80, you'll always be my baby.

Matthew: I love you too mom. (He smiled at her before continuing) I'm surprised to see you up so late. Where's dad?

Nora: Probably sleeping. We haven't exactly been getting along lately.

Matthew: I'm sorry.

Nora: Don't worry about it sweetie. We'll be ok. We always are.

Matthew: Then why do you look so sad Mom? I haven't seen that look in your eyes in a long time.

Nora: I know Mattie. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm a survivor.

Matthew: Would you please talk to me? Don't do what you always do and keep things bottled up. It's not healthy.

Nora: Now you sound like me.

Matthew (Smiling at her): Yeah well I learned from the best.

Nora (Smiling back at him): Thanks Mattie. I always knew I could count on you. You're my biggest fan.

Matthew: Yeah well you deserve to be happy just as much as everyone else. That's the one thing you never got. You never saw what we saw...

Nora: What's that?

Matthew: How beautiful you are. Mom, you spend so much time taking care of everyone else. It's always been about us... me and dad and Rachel and whoever else needed you. But what about what you need? Who's going to take care of you?

Nora: I can take care of myself Matthew.

Matthew: You shouldn't have to mom. You took care of me all my life. Maybe Its time I return the favor.

Nora: You don't have to do that Matthew. I'm fine.

Matthew: You're ALWAYS fine mom. That's what you always say... even when your not. That's what makes you so incredible. You put everyone else's happiness ahead of your own. Well Its time you took some happiness for yourself for a change.

Nora: Matthew I am happy. I am.

Matthew: No your not. (Pause) So are you going to tell me what's wrong? What did dad do this time?

Nora smiled at her son, amazed at how he always seemed to believe his father was at fault over the years.

Nora: I don't know Matthew. I feel like we're growing apart. At first I thought it was something else entirely...

When Matthew noticed the look on his mom's face he knew exactly where her thoughts were headed.

Matthew: Don't go there mom. Dad may have his faults, but he loves you beyond anything in this world. No matter what has been going on with you, he would NEVER cheat on you. NEVER. I know that.

Nora: Yeah I guess I know that too. Deep down I do. It's just the first place a woman goes when she doesn't seem to be connecting with her husband anymore. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here.

Matthew: And what do you come up with mom? What is it that always makes you stay?

Nora: Well that's an easy one Matt. I love him. I mean we've been through more than our fair share of road blocks but I just can't imagine ever being without him. I tried that once. It wasn't pretty.

Matthew: Yeah I know. I remember.

Nora: I'm not saying I haven't gotten to the point where I wanted out. I did. So did your dad. But we could never say the words. We couldn't walk away from the greatest love that either of us has ever known... not again. It hurt too dam much.

Matthew: So what did you do?

Nora: we swallowed our pride. We said I'm sorry. We stayed. Cause it just doesn't matter in the end who's right and who's wrong. What matters is being together.

Pause...

So what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit Mattie? Shouldn't you be with your wife?

Matthew: I probably should be. But she'd rather be with someone else.

Nora: Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?

Matthew: Yeah... You can tell me how It's possible to hurt this much? You can tell me how to forget the woman you love more than anything in this world? Tell me what goes on in someone's head when they throw away everything you have for a night in the sack with someone else? Was it all just a lie mom? Was it?

Nora (Pausing): No. I don't think so Matthew. I saw the way she looked at you. She loved you.

Matthew: Ok so why did she do this to me? How could she do this to me?

Nora: I don't know Matthew. There's a lot of reasons why people do things they wouldn't normally do. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you.

Matthew: But she did Mom. She did. You'd never do that to dad would you?

Nora paused as the pain from years before began to fill her eyes with tears. She prayed she'd be able to find the right words to tell her son something she didn't quite understand herself.

Nora: I wish I could tell you no. There was a time when that would have been true. It's true now. But once upon a time, I made the worst mistake of my life and I ended up hurting your father more than any man deserves to be hurt. It cost me everything Matthew... EVERYTHING.

Matthew: I don't believe this. You cheated on dad? But why? I don't get it? How can you do that to someone you say you love?

Nora: Circumstances Matthew. Circumstances made me think there was no other way. I'm not saying it was right. I hated myself for years because of it. But I ALWAYS loved him Matthew. Always. Just like I always loved you. No matter what else was in question, THAT never was.

Matthew: But you betrayed him? I don't understand.

Nora: Neither did I Matthew. I loved him and I hurt him. That killed me. But you know what? Sometimes things just happen. I made a terrible, terrible mistake that took your father years to forgive me for and that took me even longer to forgive myself for. You saw the mess my life was in because of it... I went from one bad relationship to the next. And after getting some counseling I realized that I did that because I thought I deserved nothing else. Why did I deserve someone good when I destroyed the best love story of my life? ME, Matthew. ME. I DID that to him. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?

Matthew: Mom... I'm...

Nora: Maybe you should give your wife a chance to explain. Listen to everything she has to say and then decide where you want to be. Your father and I made a lot of mistakes because of what happened back then. I don't want that for you. Neither does your dad. If you can be spared from years of heartache and even more bad decisions then you should take it. If Rebecca is your soulmate the way Bo is mine then you need to find a way to forgive her...

Matthew: Mom...

Nora: I'm not saying you have to be with her Matthew. Only you can make that decision. Just don't make the same mistakes we did. Either forgive her and find a way to make your marriage work or forgive the mistake but dissolve marriage. Just don't hold on to that bitterness Matt. It will eat you alive.

Matthew: Thanks Mom. You've given me something to think about.

Nora: You want some Hot Coco before you go?

Matthew: I'd love some.

They walk back inside when they suddenly notice Bo standing there smiling at them.

TBC.


	2. Healing Hands Part 2

**Healing Hands- Part 2**

Matthew caught the look between his parents as they walked inside and it broke his heart. Though he knew they would both deny it, things were a lot worse between them then he originally thought.

Matthew: Hey Dad.

Bo: Son. What brings you by this time of night?

Matthew: Uh, I kind of wanted mom's advice on something.

Bo: She's good at that.

Matthew: Yeah she is.

Nora turned to look at Bo.

Nora: Sweetheart, I thought you were sleeping. Did we wake you?

Bo: No. And even if you had, I wouldn't have minded. (Pause) I was Nora. Then I realized that you weren't there and I got worried.

Nora: I didn't think you'd notice. (Pause) I'll go get the hot chocolate.

Bo: Nora wait...

She turned around and faced him.

Nora: Yeah?

Bo: I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you.

Nora: I know.

She was about to walk towards the kitchen when something made her stop and walk towards Bo. He took her in his arms and held her. She cried. Then she walked away. Matthew turned to his father.

Matthew: What's going on between you two?

Bo: More than you realize. This has been going on for years now... since...

Matthew: Since you lost Madison.

Bo: Yeah since your sister was killed. Something inside us just died. I pulled away and Nora just shut herself off from everything. I wasn't there for her Matthew. I wasn't.

Matthew: But why? That's what I don't get? Why wouldn't you guys pull together instead of push each other further away? Why?

Bo: Well I can't answer for your mother. But I blamed myself for her death. I should have been able to protect her and I couldn't. And then I just self destructed I guess. Because I thought I didn't deserve anything good when she wasn't here.

Matthew: But that's crazy.

Bo: I know. But it's also reality. That's how I felt at the time.

Matthew: But what about now? It's been almost 15 years? Why are you still fighting?

Bo: Because Matthew... because during that time, I did something unforgivable... something your mother didn't deserve.

Matthew: Well what did you.... wait a minute; Mom said something about thinking you were cheating on her. I told her she was crazy and she seemed to believe me but... But what she right Dad? Did you have an affair?

Bo (Pausing): Your mom's not stupid Matthew. She's usually dead on when she suspects something.

Matthew: Is that a yes?

Bo: Yeah. I did. I was so numb with pain that I got drunk and ended up making the worst mistake of my life. A mistake I'm still paying for today.

Matthew: Oh my God. I don't believe this. How could you do this to her? She LOVED you. I don't get you sometimes. You say you love her and then you treat her like garbage.

He walked into the kitchen and found Nora sitting on the floor crying. He put his arms around his mom and she lost it.

Matthew: Mom, It's ok. You're going to be ok. Why don't you let me get you out of here?

Nora: No. No Matthew. I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving your dad.

Matthew: But why? He cheated on you.

Nora: Yes. And I did too at one point. What kills me is thinking that he did this to get back at me. Is it possible Matthew? Did he do this to hurt me?

Matthew: No. I don't think so. He said he was in pain after loosing Madison.

Nora: Yeah I know. And so was I. I almost lost it Matthew cause when Bo was out getting comfort with someone else I was trying to hold our family together. It wasn't easy. But you know what? I didn't leave then. I'm not leaving now.

Matthew: He doesn't deserve you, you know.

Nora: Maybe not. But he has me. I'm going to stay here and fight for our marriage. I'm going to put up with whatever I have to. I may cry a few tears. I may get knocked down a few times. But I'm not going to bail on him the same way he bailed on me. I can't do it Matthew. I just can't.

Matthew: Why?

Nora: Because as much as it hurts to stay, it hurts even more to leave. I tried that Matthew. I packed up all my things and was going to walk out the door and never look back. I got as far as the front steps and I collapsed in tears. I couldn't leave him then and I can't leave him now. I love him. With everything inside me, I love him. And I know that you don't understand this, but sometimes you just have to ride it out. Love isn't always perfect Matthew. Sometimes it hurts like hell.

Matthew: Are you saying you've forgiven him?

Nora: I'm getting there. I keep waiting for the day that the man I fell in love with will come back to me. It hasn't happened yet but it will. (Pause) You don't get it Matthew... for me, it seems like yesterday when we were married... when we pledged our lives to each other. I can't give up on that. Bo says he's sorry. I believe him. Whether we can get back what we had remains to be seen but I have to try.

Matthew: I love you mom. And I will always be here for you. No matter what.

Nora: I love you baby. I do. But I also love your dad. And I have to go talk to him before anything else happens.

When Nora and Matt get outside they see him talking to someone. Nora flips out.

Nora: I don't believe this. You would actually show your face in MY house. (To Bo) How could you do this to me Bo? HOW? After everything we've been through, THIS is how you repay me?

She runs away in tears and Matthew was about to run after her when Bo stopped him.

Bo: Matthew please. Stay here. Molly needs you upstairs. I need to go after your mom because this isn't what it looks like.

Matthew: You better hope its not.

He walked upstairs to his sister's room and Bo turned to face the worst mistake of his life.

Bo: I don't know what the hell you think your doing but you had BETTER be gone when I get back. I don't want Nora seeing you.

Bo drove around for a while and finally found her in the park crying.

Bo: Nora please. This isn't what you think? Don't leave me now.

Nora: Why shouldn't I Bo? Do you know what it's costing me to wonder if you love me anymore? Is that it Bo? Did you stop loving me? Because if it is I wish you'd just...

And with that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Bo: I love you more now then I ever did. You have no idea how sorry I am for all the pain I caused you. But please Nora. Don't leave me. You're my only life. I know I don't deserve a second chance but if you'd give me one, I'd spend the rest of my life making sure you never regretted it.

When she started crying harder, he reached out and held her.

Bo: I'm sorry Red. I'm so sorry.

Nora: This is it Bo. This is our last chance. Because I swear to God, if you break my heart one more time I'm out of here. And if I find out that you have lied to me about anything again then I'm done. I'm so tired of hurting.

Bo: And I' m through being the one to do it to you. I don't know if our marriage can be saved but I would really like to try here Red. I do love you. I do. I hope you know how much.

Nora: I didn't until right now. The man that is with me right now is the man I fell in love with. Oh thank God. I never thought I'd see that man again.

And they started kissing passionately, completely unaware that they were being watched.

TBC.


	3. Healing Hands Part 3

**Healing Hands- Part 3**

Neither one of them could be sure how long the kiss had gone on, but they both knew that the comfort of each other's arms was the only way they'd survive anything anymore. When she pulled away and looked into his eyes, she could see the tears that had begun to fall and she took her hand and wiped them from his face.

Nora: Don't cry Baby. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Not EVER.

Bo: You know what it did to me to think that I lost you for good? And then to think that if I did I had no one to blame but myself?

Nora: I know sweetheart. I've been there remember?

Bo: Yeah I guess you have. And now I wonder how we ever lived without each other for so long.

Nora: We didn't Bo. Not really. I mean we weren't living. We were surviving. And that's entirely different.

(They kissed)

Nora: You know for a long time I wondered if we'd ever get this back. The "US" in our marriage had been practically non existent for so long. And it scared the hell out of me Bo... because you are so much more then my husband. You're my life. Without you, I'm just not me. Not really. I feel like I'm a stranger in my own body.

Bo (Pausing as he considered whether he should approach the subject.): Is that why you tried to kill yourself?

Nora: Partly. I didn't want to live my life without you. And when I found out that you had been with someone else, well, lets just say my mind began playing tricks on me. A part of me wanted to die to get back at you. The other part of me wanted you to save me so you'd realize what you could have lost. Now I'm glad you did.

(Pause)

It's been a long time since I've had this much anger Bo. And I'll be honest with you; I haven't quite mastered that yet. I love you and I made the decision to forgive you but that doesn't mean I've forgotten. Every time I think of you and her, I just want to break something. So I'm warning you that when I get in one of those moments don't try to stop me. I'm going to leave because if I don't then YOU will be the first person I want to kill...

Bo: that sounds like a plan.

Nora: Ok. So right now I need to ask you something. I may end up regretting it but I need to know what she wanted.

Bo: What do YOU think?

Nora: That's what I was afraid of. Which means that we could have a serious problem on our hands.

Bo: What do you want to do about this?

Nora: you need to let me handle this my way Bo. She can't have YOU. I won't let her. But we really need to get a few things straight. This time I'm not going to roll over and play dead.

Bo: Since when have you EVER done that Nora? When you could help it at least.

Nora: Well obviously she's a little confused. She thinks she can just waltz into town and steal my life... my man... (She kisses him) not going to happen Bo. And just so you know. If by some chance, you EVER decide to get involved with her or ANYONE else... I WILL kill you.

Bo: Well then it's a good thing that that's no going to happen isn't it?

Nora: It's a VERY good thing. Now... (She kisses him) why don't you go home and make arrangement for Matthew to take Molly for the rest of the night. When I get home, I want you all to myself. It's been way too long Mr. Buchanan.

Bo: That sounds mighty Inviting Mrs. Buchanan. (He kisses her)

Nora: It's supposed to be.

And she walked away leaving Bo feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

A few minutes later she showed up at a hotel not far from town. When she opened the door, it was clear that the woman who calls herself Jordon didn't want her anywhere near her when she tried to shut the door in her face. Nora meanwhile wasn't having any of it and pushed her way inside.

Nora: I don't THINK so. You are NOT shutting me up this time. You and I have a few things to settle and by God you are going to listen to me.

Jordon: What do you want Nora?

Nora: Well what I'd really like is your head on a platter but since I can't arrange that I'll settle for something I've wanted to do for years.

She stopped and looked her dead in the eyes and slugged her.

Nora: Man that felt good.

When Jordon tried to fight back she grabbed her arm.

Nora: I wouldn't do that if I were you?

Jordon: And why not?

Nora: Because I have the power to break you.

When she looked at her strangely she let her fall to the floor.

Nora: Oh don't worry missy. I aint going to kill you. That's too good for you. But I will tell you one thing. I can handle just about anything. And I have. You don't know the half of All the hell I've been through. But one thing that makes me VERY ANGRY is home wrecking slu** like you who think they can just waltz into someone else's life without paying the consequences. You picked the WRONG wife to mess with. Because you will NOT break up my family again you Bit**.

Jordon: Oh really? And what exactly are you going to do about it?

Nora: That's up to you. You can either take this check and get the hell out of town and out of Bo's life for good or I will make it my personal mission to dig up every bad thing you ever did and RUN you out of town. Your choice.

TBC.


	4. Healing Hands Part 4

**Healing Hands- Part 4**

Jordon looked at Nora, obviously shocked by what she had just witnessed. Nora could tell by the obvious "Deer caught in the headlights" look that she didn't expect her to actually fight for her man. She was here to prove her wrong.

Nora: Why do you look so surprised? Did you actually THINK that I was going to just hand my husband to you? (Pause) Sorry to disappoint you missy but that's NOT going to happen.

Jordon: I can't believe you actually think that a check is going to get me to leave...

Nora cut her off before she said it...

Nora: Bo... get you to leave Bo. You don't have Bo. You never really did. And if you are foolish enough to think that you can manipulate him again, let me just warn you that I will fight you tooth and nail if I have to. You are NOT going near my husband again. He's MINE.

Jordon: Yours? You're talking about him like he's a piece of property. Doesn't sound like love to me.

Nora: DO NOT presume to know a dam thing about my marriage. You don't have a clue. All you care about is finding a way to take him away from me. Well you may have been able to do it once but it WON'T happen again. (Pause) Let me ask you something Jordon. What would you do if Bo just lost all of his money, his power, his sense of being someone that could give you a name... would you still be fighting so hard to break up a happy home?

Jordon: You call what you and Bo have happy? If you were so happy then why did he turn to me? Maybe you just weren't doing it anymore?

Nora: Go ahead Jordon. Push me. Say anything you want. It's nothing I haven't heard before. But it's not going to get you any closer to what you want. I'M the one who's going home to him. I'M the one who's going to make love to him. And I'M the one he's given his name to. That drives you crazy doesn't it?

Jordon: Shut up.

Nora: What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?

Jordon: You don't know what you're talking about.

Nora: I know more then you think. And I know that you only care about Bo because he can give you something.

Jordon: what about you? You can't honestly tell me that none of it matters to you.

Nora: Sure I can. Because it's true. You see unlike you, I love Bo for who he is... not what he can give me. I don't love his money, his power, his last name... I love his heart, his strength and his ability to make me laugh. I wouldn't care if we lived in a cardboard box struggling to find our next meal as long as he still got to lie next to me. That's what I care about. His heart.

Jordon: And what about Bo? Does he get a vote in this?

Nora: He just did. He told me he wanted to be with ME. But you already know that don't you? You were watching us from the sidelines. What the hell were you doing...? Stalking us... (Pausing) Don't bother answering that. I won't get the truth from you anyways. All you do is lie.

Jordon: So why are you here?

Nora: To make sure you understand that if you go after my man, you're going to end up in a lot more trouble then you already are. I will rip your heart out and throw it to the sharks.

Jordon: Is that a threat?

Nora: No, It's a promise. And I ALWAYS keep my promises.

Jordon: and what about Bo's promise to you? Are you saying you don't care that he broke it?

Nora: Bo's not your business. But you know what? What the heck. I'll tell you. Bo was only with you because we lost our daughter. It had nothing to do with love or lust or anything else. You were his drug. He was self medicating the same way I did with the bottle.

Jordon: Nora, I...

Nora: Don't. Don't say you understand. You don't. You don't know what it feels like to hold your baby in your arms as she struggles to hold on to life when every breath hurts. You don't know what it feels like to hold her tiny hand in yours and know that she won't make it through another night. And you don't know what it feels like to watch her slip away and feel like a part of you went with her. Do you know that it took weeks for Bo and I to stop crying? We would wake up at three in the morning and just ache for her. You have no idea what its like to miss someone so much. She was so beautiful. She had her father's stength and my ability to just overlook anything if she wanted it bad enough. She had Bo's eyes and my hair. And a smile that lit up the universe. You know? She actually wanted to be a doctor. She was only 7 when she was killed but she was wise beyond her years. She was already thinking of the future. Now we won't get to see it... any of it. It all went downhill because some SOB got behind the wheel of a car while he was intoxicated. He killed my baby and I don't even have any peace because they haven't tracked him down. And Bo... he was completely destroyed by her death. And you... you took advantage of that. I will never forgive you for that. You made him so racked with guilt that he almost destroyed himself. And the fact that he was in your bed when I was in the hospital because I almost drank myself to death still haunts him. That's what you've done to that man who you say you care about. Let him go Jordon. Don't keep doing this to him.

Jordon: Look, I'm sorry we hurt you but I'm not giving this up. I have plans.

Nora: Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you.

She walked out the door and broke down. Then she pulled herself together and went home. When she got home she found a single rose with a note attached.

_Everybody can find the daisy's Nora. It's the Roses that are truly unique. They can be shattered and torn and still make it through the rain in one piece. All you have to do is plant it and it will grow. Our love is like that rose you hold in your hands. It may be a little bruised but it will survive the storms and grow into something just as beautiful as every time before._

When she put down the note she saw Bo standing there smiling.

Nora: How do you always know what I need?

Bo: It's simple. I just love you.

He walked towards her and they kissed.

Bo: What has got you so uptight?

Nora: I'm sorry Bo. I know I shouldn't have done it.

Bo: What did she say?

Nora: Nothing we haven't heard. She's not giving up.

Bo: Well she's going to have to eventually.

Nora: Eventually can be a long time Bo. I want to know what her game is. I don't want to be blindsided this time.

Bo: I'm sorry sweetheart. I know how much this is costing you.

Nora: Yeah it is. Because as strong as I am, I still can't believe that the man I trusted with everything could be capable of hurting me so completely...

TBC


	5. Healing Hands Part 5

**Healing hands- Part 5**

Bo watched something change in his wife when she looked at him this time. She didn't have that same passion in her eyes. She didn't have the will to fight. It was the same look he saw the night he had told her he had broken his promise to her. She was giving up. She was broken.

Bo: Nora, I...

Nora: No, Bo. Don't say it. I don't want to hear any more of your apologies. I get it ok. I do. More then you realize.

Bo: But?

Nora: But I can't do this ok. I can't be with you tonight. I thought I could. I really thought I was past this. But every time I look at you I see these images that I really wish I could get out of my head.

Bo: What do you want me to do Nora? You say you don't want me to say I'm sorry anymore. What else can I do? I don't know how to help you.

Nora: You can't help me Bo. You're the one who put me here. (Pause) For so long I just pushed this so far into the back of my mind that I wasn't seeing this for what it really was. It doesn't matter why it happened... It still happened. I get that you're sorry. And I understand what it's like to need a second chance. You wouldn't give one to me. I guess now I understand why.

Bo: Are you saying this is it? Are you leaving me?

Nora (Pausing): No. I'm not. (Pause) Bo, I stayed with you for 15 years after I knew you had been with someone else. And during that time I never ONCE told you how you made me feel. But I'm going to now.

Bo: Ok?

Nora: When I found out the truth, I felt like I was loosing control. I was trying so hard to keep my head above water but I kept getting pulled under. I felt like I was drowning and I couldn't come up for air. And you couldn't save me because you were the one who was pulling me down. I wanted to leave so many times. So many times I'd just go into our room and get the suitcase out. I was ready to leave. I was done. And then I remembered why I couldn't. (Pause) I know what it's like to make a mistake you wish you could take back. When I cheated on you, it wasn't done out of malice or anything that was intended to hurt you. I was trying to save your life. I'm not saying that makes it right but those are the facts. This... this is different Bo.

Bo: You're right Nora. It is. And the only excuse that I have for it is that I wasn't in my right mind.

Nora: You were drunk Bo. You went to a bar so you could self- destruct. And you can't tell me that you weren't waiting for some beautiful woman to walk through that door and make you forget because you'd be lying. I KNOW you did this to hurt me... because you didn't think you deserved anything good. Well congratulations Bo... you did what you set out to do.

Bo: Nora listen to me... I....

Nora: I don't really feel like listening to you right now ok? I wish I could stop loving you. Maybe then it would be easier. But I can't. So I stay. And I'll be back Bo. I always am. But this time you need to realize something. Trust doesn't just come automatically. And the hurt that you caused me... That doesn't just go away. I didn't deserve this Bo. I didn't. All I ever did was love you.

She ran upstairs and Bo followed her. She was throwing things into a suitcase when he wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to fight him on this but she found it physically impossible.

Bo: Whatever else you think about me, don't EVER doubt how I feel about you Red. You want to hate me. Fine. Go ahead. I probably deserve it. But Nora, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. I'm not sure how I'm ever going to find a way to make this up to you but I'm asking you not to leave. I need you baby. We all do.

Nora: What do you want me to say Bo? I can't stay with you tonight. If I do then I'm going to cave and I'll hate myself in the morning. There are a few things I need to work out. And I need to work them out without you.

Before she left, he had pulled her into a gentle yet still passionate kiss. When she started crying, he could see what he was doing to her and he let her go. He watched as she went into Molly's room and kissed her goodnight. And then he watched as she walked out the door. And his heart broke when he heard the sound of screeching tires and found her lying on the floor unconscious.

TBC.


	6. Healing Hands Part 6

**Healing Hands- Part 6**

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Bo rushed over to where Nora now lay motionless. The only sound that could be heard was the agonizing cries of him screaming her name. When he tried to move her, she wouldn't budge. And that's when he saw the puddle of blood she was lying in. Knowing he had to stop the blood or she'd bleed to death, he took off his jacket and applied it to her wound. Then he called 911. She still hadn't woken up but he felt a pulse so he knew she was breathing. As they loaded her on to the stretcher, he tried to control the emotions welling in his eyes. It wasn't doing much good. When they got to the hospital, he watched them wheel her into the operating room. He remembered signing papers but everything else was a blur. The only thing he could see was how much he hurt her and it was tearing him in two. That's when he was ambushed by a VERY angry Matthew.

Matthew: YOU did this to her dad. You did. If you hadn't cheated on her she wouldn't be here.

Bo (Yelling): Don't you think I_ know_ that? Don't you think I wish I could take that one careless night back? I ruined all of our dreams Matthew. And I almost destroyed the life of the _only_ woman I've _ever_ really loved...the woman I _still_ love more than life itself. I can't do anything to help her now? Do you KNOW how that makes me feel?

Matthew: She deserved better from you dad. You were _supposed _to protect her.

Bo: I know... and I failed her... In more ways than you know. What do you want from me Matthew? I can't turn back the clock. I can't do anything...

There was a brief pause as Matthew and Bo just stared at each other.

Bo: Maybe I should just go after the SOB who put her here. Lord knows I can't do anything else for her. All I _ever_ do is make her cry.

Matthew: NO! No, I won't let you leave her now. She needs you dad. Don't you understand that that's what ruined your relationship to begin with? After Madison was killed, you became _so_ obsessed with finding that bastard who took her from us. You couldn't be_ anything else_ but her father. You _stopped_ being the husband dad. You need to be that for her now. Let the cops take care of Jordon... let ME take care of Jordon. I will you know?

Bo: Yeah, I know you will. You're a good cop Matthew. I guess I taught you well.

Matthew: Yeah. I learned from the best. But YOU need to be here when Mom opens her eyes. And YOU need to do whatever it takes to convince her that you love her. Cause that's what will save her. Your love was _always _stronger then any medicine I had ever seen.

Bo: And what about you Matt? You're going through a rough patch as it is and I know how much you love your mom. Are you sure you can handle this?

Matthew: If I can't then I'll remove myself. You have my word.

Bo: That's good enough for me.

After they hug, Bo makes a bee line for Nora's room.

Bo: Oh sweetheart. I don't know where I'm supposed to start here. I know I haven't been the man you fell in love with lately. I've hurt you more than any one has a right to. And you always forgave me... ALWAYS. I don't know how many second chances a man is supposed to get but if you can find it in your heart to open those beautiful eyes of yours I swear I will find a way to be the man I should have been all along. Please come back to me sweetheart. I don't know how to breathe without you. I don't know how to do _anything_ without my better half. You are my reason for everything. I Love you. There, I said it. You accused me of not telling you enough Nora but I DO love you. More than anyone or anything and I REALLY need you to be ok so I can prove that. I'll fight anything I have to... including death itself... to bring you back. Don't EVER forget that. Oh God I love you so much.

He finally lost control of his emotions and started to cry as he laid his head on her stomach.

TBC


	7. Healing Hands Part 7

Healing Hands- Part 7

Bo lifted his head from Nora's stomach when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Rebecca and Molly. He smiled at his daughter as he lifted her on his lap to look at her mom. Rebecca just watched in amazement.

Bo: Hey princess. You want to say anything to your mom? I bet you that she can hear you?

Molly: Really?

Bo: Yeah... She's just sleeping sweetie. And because she's been through so much she needs a little extra help doing that.

Molly: Is that why she's not waking up?

Bo: Yeah, that's why. But that doesn't mean she can't hear you. Go ahead. Why don't you talk to her? I've been doing it all night.

Molly: You have?

Bo: Of course I have. I've been telling her how much I love her and need her... and how much I want her to come back to us. That's what you want too isn't it? Here... (He turned her around so she was facing her mom and he lifted her so she could give her mom a kiss).

Molly: Mommy, I love you. Daddy says you can hear us so I want you to know that I want you to come back to us. I mean Daddy tries but he doesn't know how to do the voices in our story the same way you do. He misses you too mommy. We all do. Matthew says that Daddy's in the doghouse. I don't really know what that means because we don't even HAVE a dog but maybe if you came back, then you could show me where it is. Mommy, you're so good at making everything better. I wish I could make you better.

Bo looked at his daughter and the tears filled his eyes again. He hugged her.

Bo: That was beautiful sweetheart.

Molly: Do you think she heard me.

Bo: yeah. I bet she heard every word... and she's smiling.

Rebecca took Molly out of her fathers lap and went outside while Bo turned to his wife.

Bo: We've got one smart little girl Red. But she's got so much to learn. I know you've tried so hard to shut your eyes to everything that happened after Madison was taken from us but it couldn't have been easy. I didn't make things easy baby. I know that. And I'm so incredibly sorry.

He kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. He sat down next to Rebecca.

Bo: Where's Molly?

Rebecca: Natalie came and took her for some ice cream. I wanted to talk to you alone.

Bo: About Matthew right?

Rebecca: Yeah. You know right?

Bo: Yeah, I do. Rebecca I love my son and I want him to be happy. I know you know that I'm disappointed in you for hurting him.

Rebecca: Yeah. I do. But...

Bo: But you also know that I did the same thing to his mother right?

Rebecca: I have to admit. I was a little surprised when I heard that. You two have like the perfect marriage.

Bo: Not perfect Rebecca... we're just in love. Love is what makes it perfect. But as you can see, even love isn't perfect. She cheated on me once. Now I've done the same to her. And you know what? It's hard knowing that you've hurt the one person you never meant to.

Rebecca: Yeah... You're telling me.

Bo Ok. So if I can give you one piece of advice then this is it. If you love Matthew then fight for him. But don't make this about you. You have to show him that he matters more then you do. YOU cheated on HIM Rebecca. Just like I cheated on Nora. They have every right to feel what they're feeling. We just have to hope that they find it in their hearts to forgive us.

Rebecca: So what should I do now?

Bo: Go to him. Find him and tell him that you love him and you're sorry. Let him lash out. Let him do whatever he has to. But don't make the same mistake I did... don't walk away.

She smiled at him and they shook hands.

Rebecca: Thanks Mr. Buchanan. (She paused) For what It's worth, I think you and Mrs. Buchanan will be just fine. She obviously loves you a lot or she wouldn't have stayed as long as she did.

Bo: Yeah that's true. Nora's got the biggest heart. She's nothing if she's not loyal.

Rebecca: So there's no reason to think that she won't come out of this and forgive you right?

Bo: Oh I don't know Rebecca? How many second chances does one person get?

Rebecca: As many as it takes.

She pauses.

Rebecca: I got to go. I hope everything works out the way you want it to. You two are like the golden couple.

He smiles at her...

Bo: For what its worth, Matthew has his mothers heart. If that means anything then I'm willing to bet that he'll forgive you.

Rebecca: Thanks. It means a lot.

She walked away and Bo just stared off towards Nora's room. It was then that he caught a glimpse of his worst nightmare. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

Bo: If you go anywhere near my wife again, you're going to regret it. I don't know what you're game is but you better stay away from her. You want to hurt someone then you come after me. You leave Nora alone.

Jordon: So I see I got your attention huh? Maybe you should tell your wife to back off?

Bo: I'm not telling my wife anything. She was defending her territory.

Jordon: Territory? Now you're sounding like your talking about a mortgage or something.

Bo: That just goes to show you what you know about love. I would have done the same thing if it were her.

Jordon: Fine. So tell your wife to drop this revenge scheme of hers and I'll be out of your lives.

Bo: You are such a liar you know that? We're supposed to believe that all of a sudden you're going to leave us alone? Isn't it a little late for that? You almost killed her...

Jordon: I don't respond well to threats.

Bo: Well try this one on for size. I'm not changing a damn thing about Nora. She's perfect just the way she is. YOU on the other hand make me sick. I can't believe I was stupid enough to step out on the most amazing woman on the planet with the likes of you. You'll never measure up to her.

Jordon: Oh please... She was LEAVING you... She never understood you the way I did...

Bo: I don't believe this. Do you really believe this garbage that you're dishing out or are you even more stupid then I thought? I LOVE NORA. NORA OK. NOT YOU. NORA, NORA, NORA.

Jordon: Shut up. Just shut up ok.

Bo: What's the matter... can't handle the truth? Too bad.

There was a brief pause as he looked her dead in the eyes.

Bo: If you don't leave us alone then you'll have a lot more to worry about then my wife. I'll burry you. Now get out of my site before I have you arrested for harassment.

Jordon: Fine. But this isn't over.

Bo: You better hope it is.

After she walked away, Bo went back to Nora's room. He sat down next to her bed and took her hand.

Bo: Oh baby. You have no idea how much I need you right now.

When she began to open her eyes, Bo searched for a sign.

Nora (weakly): Bo...Bo, I.... I'm sorry.

TBC


	8. Healing Hands Part 8

Healing Hands- Part 8

Bo looked at his wife and for the first time in a very long time he could see the pain in her eyes and he knew he had been the one to put it there and it killed him. He just wanted to protect her from everything but he knew that right now that was impossible. Right now Nora wanted to approach a subject that perhaps neither of them was ready for when what she really needed was to recuperate from the accident. Somehow he had to make her see that.

Bo: Nora, we don't have to talk about this right now. You need your rest.

Nora (Weakly): No... No Bo... we need to talk about this. It's important.

Bo: I know it is. But Nora you were almost killed and we were all very worried about you. I couldn't take it if something happened to you.

Nora: I'll be fine. Just come and sit next to me. We need to talk.

Bo decided that there was no way out of it and so he took a seat next to her bed and listened as she approached the subject.

Nora: Did you think I didn't know Bo? I mean after Madison was killed, you were never there. And when you were, you were a million miles away. You never touched me. And when you did, it wasn't with the same passion we used to have. It was more out of obligation.

He looked at her, obviously surprised by her words.

Bo: Nora, I never felt obligated to you. Not once.

Nora: Maybe not on the surface. But underneath it, you weren't really mine anymore. (Pause) Bo, I knew you had been with another woman the night that it had happened. I smelled the perfume. I felt it when you looked at me. This isn't a game ok. I don't want to make you feel guilty anymore. I know you feel bad.

Bo: Ok. But if you knew that I had broken my vows to you then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you just leave?

Nora: All I ever wanted from you was love. I wanted to be that to you Bo... Not your wife, not your policeman... just your lover. But you couldn't manage that? You were with someone else and you were so racked with guilt that you couldn't give me what I needed... you checked out Bo... both physically and emotionally and I was left trying to put our broken family back together with essentially no help from you.

Bo: I'm sorry Baby. I know I haven't been the husband you deserve.

Nora: you haven't been a husband at all Bo. You haven't been a father. Not to your remaining kids. We needed you Bo but you were so busy drowning your sorrows that you didn't even realize how much. That's another thing I know. I know why you were doing it? Did you think I didn't know that you blamed yourself? That you thought you deserved misery since you couldn't save her?

Bo: She was my daughter Nora. I should have been able to protect her.

Nora: She was MY daughter too. And I miss her just as much as you do. Only I haven't had a chance to grieve for her because well, one of us has to be strong and since you were self destructing then that left me. You said you'd always be there Bo and you WEREN'T. Do you know what it did to me day in and day out thinking that you had stopped loving me, stopped wanting me, stopped needing me...? It killed me Bo. Cause I could never quite figure out how to let YOU go.

Bo: I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that sweetheart. But I really need you to know that no matter what happened, I ALWAYS loved you. I ALWAYS wanted you. And I ALWAYS needed you. I just didn't know how to show it.

Nora: You could have told me? You never even told me that you loved me. I always had to guess, which is something that NEVER happened with us before. I always knew exactly what you were thinking and I never once had to wonder if you still cared.

Bo: Look, sweetheart. I can't do anything about the past. I made more mistakes with you then anyone has a right to. And I don't even deserve a chance to say I'm sorry but I just can't imagine my life without you in it.

Nora: You need to stop beating yourself up Bo. What's done is done. You can't take back that one careless night. And you can't take back what happened to Madison...

Bo: But what about us? We've been dancing to the same old song for 15 years now.

Nora: Yes we have. And I'm sorry I always made you feel guilty. I still have a hard time wrapping my mind around what happened. And sometimes I just get so jealous.

Bo: You don't have a reason to Nora. I Love you. I may not have said that enough in the past but things are going to change. All I've ever wanted was you.

Nora: Bo, I love you more then I have a right to. And even though it's still hard for me sometimes, I said I'd forgive you and I meant it. This time I'll do better following through with it, I promise.

Bo: If you ever need space then all you have to do is tell me. I'm not going to get upset Red. I know I hurt you deeply.

Nora: We've had enough space Bo. Too much if you ask me. When I look at you, I don't see what you did to hurt me. I see the love you've been trying to deny for so long. And yes Bo, all I've ever wanted was you too.

Bo: So can we make it past this?

Nora: I'd like to try. But we have to be on the same page here. You and I both know that Jordon isn't going away. We need to be in this together. Whatever she throws at us, we'll fight it together. Sound good?

Bo: Always. We are always stronger together red. She doesn't stand a chance if we stand united.

Nora: Yeah well, if she goes after my man again, I'll just have to kill her.

Bo (Pausing): Do you know how sexy you are when you're making threats?

Nora: It's not a threat Bo. It's a promise. She will NOT mess with my territory ever again.

Bo: I don't think I've told you how beautiful you are. Did I ever tell you that Nora? (When she gave him that look, he knew he had been right.) God, I'm sorry. I should have been telling you every day. Because Nora, you take my breath away.

Nora: Even in a hospital bed.

Bo: Especially then. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I love you more then words could ever say.

Nora (Smiling): Now there's the husband I've missed.

He walked over to her hospital bed and kissed her.

Bo: when you get out of here, we need to do some catching up. I have missed making love to you...

Nora: Me too Bo. You have no idea how much I want to feel your arms around me.

Bo: Well that doesn't have to wait. That's something I can manage right now.

He climbed into the bed and pulled her close to him. Nora looked over and smiled at him.

Bo: Thanks for never giving up on me Red.

Nora: I would never do that Bo. You're my soulmate.

She closed her eyes and Bo just held her. It was the first time in 15 years that they both finally believed they'd be ok.

TBC,


	9. Healing Hands Part 9

When the sun came up the next morning, Bo turned to see Nora still sleeping in his arms. He was grateful that she was ok but he knew that they still had a long way to go. When she opened her eyes and smiled at him, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

Bo: Does this mean I'm no longer in the doghouse Red?

She laughed slightly as she turned her head and kissed him.

Nora: I think you're safe now.

Bo (Pausing): Do you know how much I've missed waking up with you?

Nora: I've missed it to. You make me feel safe.

Bo: You give me peace Nora. You just make everything seem so easy.

Nora: It can be Bo... if we want it bad enough.

Bo: I want you babe...

He pulled her closer and they started kissing. It was then that Matthew and Rebecca walked in.

Matthew: I can see your feeling better.

Nora: Hey baby. How you feeling?

Matthew: Hey, that's my line. But I'm fine.

Nora: Good. So am I... thanks to your dad here. (She pauses) Rebecca would you mind if I had a word with you alone?

She turned to Matthew and Bo, who had given Nora one more kiss before getting out of bed.

Bo: Come on Matthew. You can fill me in on the case. (To Rebecca) Don't tire her out ok. She needs her rest.

Nora: I promise I'll be good commish. But you better not take matters into your own hands either one of you. I need you both in one piece.

Bo (Kissing her head): Baby I wouldn't miss it for the world. And you KNOW what I'm talking about.

Nora: Yes I do. But I'm surprised you do.

Bo: I'd never forget our anniversary. Love ya baby. Happy 25th.

And with that He and Matthew walked away and Rebecca turned to Nora.

Rebecca: Wow. It's been that long already?

Nora: Yeah. Sometimes I still can't believe It's been that long because it seems like yesterday that we were standing at the alter for the second time. And sometimes it feels like a lifetime ago.

Rebecca: You guys have been through so much. How did you ever make it through?

Nora: Faith, Hope, and Love. The three most important ingredients for making a marriage work. That's what I wanted to talk to you about? About you and my son.

Rebecca: You know don't you.

Nora: Yes I do. And I'm not going to sit here and judge you because I've been there. All I'm going to ask you is if you still love him?

Rebecca: Yes I do. Very much.

Nora: Ok then I need you to know something. Matthew is a lot like his father... which means he's stubborn as hell. He won't back down unless you give him a reason to. Us women have to be the ones who hold the family together when they won't.

Rebecca: Matthew really loves you, you know. I know he doesn't always express his feelings but I know you two must have been so close because he's so protective of you.

Nora: Yeah I know. And If I thought you'd break his heart again I wouldn't be supporting you right now because I'm protective of him too. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my family.

Rebecca: I know. But if you could forgive Mr. Buchanan and he could forgive you then there must be hope right.

Nora: There's always hope Rebecca. Which brings me to my next question?

Rebecca: What?

Nora: I want to surprise Bo... I want us to renew our wedding vows on our anniversary. You know, 25 years is a long time and after the hell we've been through we need to let the world know that we're standing strong... as a united front. Are you in?

Rebecca: Oh I'm defintly in. What do you want me to do?

Nora: Well I can't do a lot of planning from here and we only have a couple of weeks before the big day.

Rebecca: Consider it done. I will throw you two the biggest wedding this town has ever seen. You can count of me.

Nora: Thanks Rebecca. Now I can concentrate on my marriage and getting a certain home wrecker out of town.

Rebecca: Well if you want to start a fight, my money's on you.

Nora: Thanks. I wish that was all it took. But this one's obsessed with Bo and believe me she aint going anywhere willingly.

Rebecca: You want me to get Mr. Buchanan.

Nora: Yeah and do me a favor and tell Matthew not to let Molly stay up too late tonight. I have a feeling her father has been letting her get away with that for too long.

Rebecca: You know him so well.

Nora: Yeah, and I love him anyways. Go figure.

Rebecca gave her a kiss on her head.

Rebecca: You get some sleep ok.

She walked out the door and ran into Bo and Matthew.

Rebecca: Matthew, your mom wants you to put Molly to bed on time tonight.

Matthew: I told you she'd know...

They all laughed.

Bo: Is she sleeping?

Rebecca: No. she wants to see you.

Bo: Ok. Tell Molly we love her ok?

Matthew: Will do. Just don't let mom down again ok?

Bo: Never.

He walked away and Rebecca turned to Matthew.

Rebecca: Matthew, I know you don't really want to see me right now but maybe we could take Molly to the park today. I know how much she loves that and maybe it would get her mind off her mother's condition... yours too.

Matthew: I think I like that idea. Come on, let's go.

Bo walked in Nora's room and she smiled at him.

Bo: How are you feeling?

Nora: Much better now that you're here. Would you mind coming over here and holding me for a while?

Bo: Now that's the best offer I've had in a long time. Come here you.

He climbed on the bed with her and she let his arms envelope her in the first sense of security she felt in a long time.

Nora: Bo, what are we going to do about Jordon?

Bo: I don't want you to worry about that sweetheart. We'll find a way to get rid of her.

Nora: I have to worry about her Bo. She's trying to take my man away from me.

He turned her to face him and started kissing her passionately.

Bo: There's only woman I want.

Nora: I know that. But Jordon doesn't exactly know how to take no for an answer.

Bo: Ok so how do you suggest we deal with that?

Nora: We give her what she wants. Make her think she's won and then when she makes a mistake we'll be there to catch her.

Bo: You want us to break up?

Nora: Not REALLY break up Bo. But we have to have a public fight. We let Matthew and Rebecca in on it and nobody else. Then we find a secret place. When I get out of here, I want to be with you in every way. But Jordon can't know that. She has to think I've left you.

Bo: And how exactly are we going to accomplish that?

Nora: Make her think that I don't trust you. I think that's our only way Bo. We stage a fight about how I don't trust you anymore. Then I walk out. We see what Jordon does. If this works, we could have Jordon out of our lives before our anniversary.

Bo: And if it doesn't?

Nora: Then we're no worse off then we were before and we think of Plan B. Either way, I'm not loosing you to some wacked out psycho who think she's entitled to MY husband. The only way you're getting out of this contract Buchanan is through death and you BETTER NOT make me burry you.

Bo: Oh No. No funerals Red. I have much more life affirming activities in mind.

She smiled as they started kissing passionately, knowing that their life could very well take an unexpected detour very soon.

TBC


	10. Healing Hands Part 10

Nora woke up in Bo's arms the next morning to find him smiling at her. She rubbed her eyes and smiled back.

Nora: You know, for a second I thought all of this was a dream.

Bo: Nope. Its real baby. I couldn't bring myself to leave you last night so I just sweet talked a nurse into letting me stay.

Nora: Aw, that Buchanan Family Charm. She didn't stand a chance any more then I did the first time you smiled at me.

Bo: You are such a liar. (He laughed slightly) You and I both know that you were immune to my charms back then. I mean you DO remember that we couldn't stand each other at first don't you?

Nora: Oh that... (She smiled) Yeah I remember that. We really did prove that opposites attract didn't we?

Bo: Yeah. We couldn't have been more different. (Pause) But you know what? I wouldn't trade any of it. We had a hell of a courtship.

Nora: Yes we did. We've been through it all Bo. And we survived. I'll be dammed if I'm going to let your worst mistake destroy us now. If little miss home wrecker wants to come after us then let her because I'll be ready. And if she so much as looks at you in the wrong way then she's going to end up with more then she bargained for. I am NOT going to make this easy for her. She wants a fight- then she'll dam well get one.

Bo: That's my girl.

Nora: You BETTER not make me regret this Bo. I'm taking a big risk trusting you again. You broke my heart and almost destroyed my sanity. If you do it again then there's no going back. If you lie to me about anything then there are no second chances. That's the deal. I forgave you once but I will NOT let you make a fool out of me. You got it?

Bo: I got it. And I wouldn't dream of hurting you ever again. I was lucky enough to get a second chance with the woman of my dreams; I'm NOT going to blow it.

Nora: Good. Then we have no problems. (She smiled at him seductively) And I would much rather make love then war. (They start to kiss passionately)

Nora: Besides, you're much too cute to have to kill. I would much rather be using my other talents on you if you catch my drift.

He smiles at her and they start kissing again.

Bo: I should probably go fill Matthew in on the details. Don't start anything until I give you the go ahead.

Nora: Sounds like a plan... and Bo...

Bo: Yeah?

Nora: Don't even THINK of setting this plan in motion until you have our secret place squared away. I really want to be with my husband tonight.

Bo: I want to be with you too Red. And we will be. I love you.

Nora: Love you too Comish. Give Matthew my love.

Bo: Will do.

**********************************

Bo found Matthew and Rebecca sitting in the sunroom.

Matthew: How's mom?

Bo: Better. She sends her love.

Matthew: Why aren't you with her then?

Bo: Because we have a plan we need your help with.

Rebecca: Should I be listening to this?

Bo: It's ok Rebecca. You care about Nora too don't you?

Rebecca: Yes, very much. She's always been good to me.

Bo: Then you should be a part of this.

Matthew: What's going on?

Bo: It's about Jordon. Your mom wants her out of our lives like yesterday. And we both think that the only way to do that is to make her think she's won.

Rebecca: You mean like make her think she's really broken you guys up?

Bo: That's exactly what I'm talking about.

Matthew: Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?

Bo: Matthew, It's dangerous no matter what we do. She's a psychopath. I want to be ringing in our 25th anniversary without the threat of Jordon hanging over our heads. Will you help us?

He paused as he looked between his father and Rebecca

Matthew: I would do anything for mom. What do you need me to do?

Bo: Well for one thing I need you to keep an eye on her if I can't get away. I know her and I don't want her to take things too far. It won't be good for any of us.

Matthew: The wrath of my mother never is. (They all laugh) I'll do what I can. Anything else?

Bo: Yeah. Your mother and I are going to stage a public fight for Jordon to see. I need you to do two things for me.

Matthew: Ok?

Bo: One, I need you to defend your mother like you did back at the house. And two, I need you to take her to an address I will give you before we start this thing.

Matthew: Ok, one, I will ALWAYS be on mom's side. You know that so that's no problem at all. And two, what is this address?

Bo: It's our secret place. Your mom wanted a place where we could be alone without anyone seeing us.

Matthew: You realize that you're playing with fire here dad? This whole thing could backfire.

Bo: And that's a risk I have to take son because I can't not be with your mom. She's the other half of my soul. I got her in this mess and now it's my job to get her out... to get US out. I need her just as much as I need to breathe. I'm doing this for all of us Matthew. But I can't do it without you...Without both of you.

Rebecca: Well you can count me in. I'll do whatever I can for Mrs. Buchanan. She's always been like a mother to me.

Bo: Thanks Rebecca. Matthew?

Matthew: Ok, you've got me too. But you have to promise me that you'll be careful. Jordon is a loose canyon and she wouldn't think twice about killing you... either of you. Believe it or not I love you both and I need you both in one piece.

Bo: I love you too Son. And Thanks.

Matthew: Just don't hurt mom again. You'll have to answer to ME of you do.

Bo: Duly noted. (They hug)I'm going to go set things in motion. I'll talk to you later.

Matthew watches his father walk away.

Matthew: Oh dad. I hope you know what you're doing.

TBC


End file.
